dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball: Through the Ages (Video Game)
This article, '''Dragon Ball: Ages of Battle', is about a fictional video game for the X Box One and Play Station 4 systems.'' Dragon Ball: Ages of Battle '''is a video game coming soon for the X Box One and Play Station 4 systems in the summer of 2015. It features all characters of the Dragon Ball, Z, and GT timelines, including movie characters and characters from Gozon's continuity of the Dragon Ball timeline, including from the separate continuity of the new story Mo'o 'Ala- The Mighty Primate King. Story Mode The story mode of the game opens with the beginning of the tale of Dragon Ball in a fully interactive three dimensional environment. After a brief dialogue by Shenron explaining the background of Son Goku after having come to Earth, the game begins with Goku's encounter with Bulma. You (as Goku) are convinced to go along with Bulma. The game skips to the encounter with Turtle and cut-scenes to Master Roshi, where Goku receives the Flying Nimbus, which becomes a usable item in the overworld and in battle. Character ListCategory:Video GamesCategory:Video gamesCategory:GozonCategory:Fan FictionCategory:Under Construction Dragon Ball '''Kid Goku * Forms: Base, Great Ape * Costumes: Original Gi (purple), Turtle School Gi Teen Yamcha * Forms: Base * Costumes: Bandit, Turtle School Gi Oolong * Forms: Base, Ox, Samurai, Missile, Bat * Costumes: Original Uniform (green), lounge clothes Emperor Pilaf * Unarmed, Robot Suit, Robot Suit (With Mai and Shu) * Costumes: Original Uniform, Inverse colors General Blue * Forms: Base * Red Ribbon Army Uniform, Mifan Army Uniform, Path to Power Variant Uniform, Battle Damaged Uniform Mercenary Tao * Forms: Base, Cyborg * Costumes: Mercenary Uniform, Inverse colors Dragon Ball Z Goku * Forms: Base, Kaio Ken, False Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan, Ascended Super Saiyan, Ultra Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God * Costumes: Turtle School Gi (with logo), Turtle School Gi (without logo), Turtle School Gi (King Kai logo), Battle Damaged Gi Piccolo * Forms: Base, Fused with Nail, Fused with Kami * Costumes: Original Uniform, Original Uniform (With Turban and Shoulder Pads), Demon Uniform (King Piccolo), Battle Damaged Uniform Raditz * Forms: Base * Costumes: Saiyan Armor, Battle Damaged Armor Krillin * Forms: Base, Awoken Power * Costumes: Turtle School Gi (with logo), Turtle School Gi (without logo), Battle Damaged Gi, Saiyan Armor, Street Clothes With Hair Tien * Forms: Base * Costumes: Green Gi, Blue Gi, Crane School Gi Yamcha * Forms: Base * Costumes: Turtle School Gi (Long Hair), Turtle School Gi (Short Hair), Street Clothes, Battle Damaged Gi, Gold Suit Chiaotzu * Forms: Base * Costumes: Crane School Gi, Green Gi Dragon Ball GT Kid Goku (GT) * Forms: Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4 * Costumes: GT Gi (without tail), GT Gi (with tail), Battle Damaged GT Gi, Turtle School Gi Pan (GT) * Forms: Base * Costumes: Street Clothes, Butterfly, Turtle School Gi Trunks (GT) * Forms: Base, Super Saiyan * Costumes: Street Clothes, Battle Damaged Clothes DLC Ra Makimaki Trende * Forms: Base, Super Saiyamekian, Ultra Super Saiyamekian * Costumes: Fusion Gi, Inverse colors Gozon * Forms: Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4, Super Saiyan 6, Legendary Super Saiyan * Costumes: Teal Gi, Battle Damaged Gi, Turtle School GiCategory:Fanon